Oh My Goddess! The Warrior from the Sky!
by JoshMaxii
Summary: And unexpected arrival at the Morisato Residence brings with him an umentionable past and an uncertain future. Can Keiichi and the goddesses uncover the mysteries behind the boy who fell from the sky? Or will they be dragged into manners that they should never have known existed?
1. Oh! He fell from the sky!

It might have been another ordinary day at the Morisato residence, with Skuld and Urd fighting over the old television, Banpei chasing Sigel all around the temple, and Keiichi and Belldandy eating and talking together over a home cooked meal. Then again, Keiichi Morisato's life has been anything but normal since he placed a fateful phone call to Heaven via the Goddess Hot Line. Belldandy, a goddess first class, second category with an unlimited license crawled through his dorm room mirror to grant him a single wish. Ever since that day, Belldandy had obeyed the clause of their contract, for her to be at Keiichi's side forever. Soon afterward, the goddess's two sisters; Skuld and Urd arrived as well and Keiichi's life has become quite extraordinary because of it, and where there are goddesses, strange things are bound to happen.

The early Sunday morning sky was clear of any wisp or other sign of cloud cover, the ideal environment to dry laundry in. Belldandy was doing just that, singing in her heavenly voice as she spread the wet linens over the clothesline as Keiichi Morisato sat back and listened to her. Belldandy never ceased to amaze him with her beautiful songs; they always touched his heart in ways that he would never understand.

The sound of the sliding doors opening and the angry shouting from inside was more than enough to send Keiichi scurrying for cover as Sigel and Banpei came crashing past. The two robots were a source of constant noise and violence in the Teki-hogan Temple. Sigel, the animatronic greeting doll was speeding furiously away from her much more mechanized counterpart, Banpei. "Damn, will he ever learn that he can't catch me?!" Sigel cursed as she dove behind a rock vanishing from view. The sudden weight on top of Keiichi's head told him that Sigel had found her favorite hiding spot, perched upon Keiichi's scalp.

"Please move…" he said exasperatedly even though he knew it was no use what so ever. The android simply shushed him and pleaded him to bear with it. "Please, just until he goes away…" unfortunately the sound of Sigel's voice had alerted Banpei to her position once more and the rocket powered rollerblade chase was on again. Keiichi sighed heavily as he watched both of Skuld's robots in their love hate game of one-sided tag. _'At least they seem to be enjoying themselves as well on this fine day…'_ he thought as dust flew all over the temple grounds.

There was a shout of frustration from within the temple's main building, indicating that Urd and Skuld had gotten into another argument. Urd came storming out onto the front porch, slamming the door behind her and stood fuming next to Keiichi. The dark-skinned goddess had obviously lost one of the many games that she and her much younger sister played. "Why is Skuld so good at that game?! I'm never playing that with her ever again!" Urd growled, sparks of electricity jumping and lashing out all around her. Keiichi laughed nervously as Urd tended to take her anger out on the nearest person who incurred her wrath. "And what game would this be?" the college student asked, tensing up in preparation to flee. Urd scowled. "Something called Monopoly, I swear you humans come up with the most senseless games I've ever heard of…"

Keiichi felt a sudden chill creep into the air, sending shivers running up his spine. The sky became dark as swirling black sheets of clouds spiraled overhead. Belldandy looked up from her laundry and Urd lost her sore attitude as the air began to drop below freezing. A bright flash and a loud clap of thunder rent the air as the temperature proceeded plummet. Sigel and Banpei halted their chase and scanned the eye of the sudden storm. Delicate, white flakes of snow began to fall, swirling and dancing on their way down from the heavens. 'What's going on here?' Keiichi thought as he felt the cold crystalline structures melt away upon his skin. _'How can there be snow, it's the beginning of summer…'_ Belldandy continued to watch the storm as the light dusting of snow became a violent fury. "Belldandy! Get inside the house!" Urd shouted before grabbing Keiichi by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the temple from behind. However, the first class goddess stood rooted to the spot, gazing up into the eye of the storm. "Urd, I'm sensing someone up there, in the center of the clouds!" she called back as her angel; Holy Bell sprang forth and spread her wings.

"Urd, the person is falling! He's falling from the sky!" Belldandy cried out as both the goddess and Keiichi watched in horror as a dark shape came hurtling down through the furious white storm.

"Oh spirits of the wind, heed my voice and aid this poor soul in need"

"Arrest his fall and bring him safely to the earth before all is lost!"

Belldandy's incantation echoed over the roar of the swirling blizzard as a glowing ball of spinning air enveloped the falling silhouette, slowing its descent. The moment that the sphere hit the ground the snow halted and the temperature immediately returned to its early summer temperature. The heat was already causing the snow that blanketed the ground to melt as Belldandy's spell dissipated. Both she and Urd rushed over to the fallen person with Keiichi in hot pursuit. Nothing in Keiichi's life could have prepared him for what he was about to see next.

In the middle of the fresh snow lay the body of an adolescent youth, his body a gristly patchwork of burnt skin and charred muscle. Deep gashes perforated his chest area, driven through what might have once been a coat of burnished chainmail. On his right side splinters of bone that were once his ribs pierced through his skin and muscle. A great deal of blood slowly oozed from these painful wounds, staining the snow around him a morbid shade of crimson. His left arm had been broken, and the bones in his hand were shattered. His shoulders were a disgusting shade of purple and black from heavy bruising. Keiichi felt bile rising in the back of his throat at the sight of the poor boy's injuries. Then, a bright glint caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A mighty straight-edged blade of steel lay clenched in the youth's right hand. Keiichi couldn't help but marvel at its sheer size, on par with that of the Scottish Claymore. Strange runes were etched into the groove running the length of the sword's reach, either beginning or ending at the tip and disappearing all together at the hilt. It, like everything else on the boy's body was covered in blood, but Keiichi had the feeling that the black liquid dripping from the sword's keen edge couldn't have been the youth's own.

Belldandy crouched beside the fallen boy in despair as Urd averted her gaze from his destroyed body. Keiichi collapsed onto his knees in the cold, wet snow, shocked and mortified at the heavy wounds that the youth had sustained. Belldandy looked at him, tears welling in her eyes as her normal aura of calm was replaced with one of sorrow. "I-I feel his pain…he suffers greatly" the goddess sobbed, embracing her mortal companion. Keiichi gently held her in his arm as Urd took a deep breath and turned her gaze back towards the body. "Belldandy, are you saying that he is still alive?" she asked, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. Belldandy nodded through her choking sobs "Yes, but the damage is fatal, he won't last much longer…I won't be able to heal his wounds enough for him to survive…" Urd gently placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We are going to save him…Belldandy I need you to stop the bleeding at least and get him inside, and then I will do what I can to stabilize him with medicine."

Belldandy looked up at her older sister, her eyes suddenly filled with the light of conviction. "You're right…Keiichi, I need you to get that sword out of his hand, if he jerks around I don't want either you or him to get hurt…" the goddess said as she gently placed a hand on the youth's shattered ribs. Blood saturated her palm as her hand began to glow with a cleansing light. "I've healed some serious injuries before, but this boy has been hurt so badly…I must do everything in my power to at least stop the bleeding and fix his ribs." Belldany said with a shudder. Keiichi gulped audibly before wrapping his hands around the pommel and hilt of the sword, pulling backward as firmly as he could. The weapon remained deadlocked in the youth's grasp and try as he might; the college student was unable to wrench it from his grasp. _'He has a grip like a steel vice!'_ Keiichi thought as he slowly released the sword in an exasperated sigh of defeat. "It's no use Belldandy, his hand is locked around it, I can't pry his fingers open…" he said, gazing solemnly into the youth's battered and bruised face. It was hard to truly distinguish anything under his swollen flesh, but the strong jawline was recognizable, as well as the untidy mop of reddish-brown hair that rested upon his head. Belldandy gently placed her free hand around the youth's wrist before massaging it in her palm. The boy's fingers went slack at the goddess's touch and the mighty weapon fell with a soft thud into the melting snow.

Keiichi leaned over to retrieve the fallen sword from the slurry of icy water and mud, and discovered that the blade was far heftier then he thought it would have been. It had to have weighed over thirty pounds, yet when he grasped it by the hilt, the weight evened out. The college student marveled at how well balanced the blade was, it felt quite natural in his hands. A moment later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Sigel eying the weapon carefully. "Here, give that to me, I'll keep it safe." The android said politely. Keiichi nodded curtly and handed the long weapon to her. Sigel immediately bowed and turned around to march into the temple with Banpei in tow. "Hey Sigel, please place the sword in my room, I want to examine it later." Urd called after the retreating androids. Keiichi couldn't be sure, but he didn't think Sigel would reply to her request.

Keiichi felt the gentle touch of Belldandy's hand upon his shoulder. He turned to find that her old smile had returned. "Keiichi, could you please run inside and fetch me a mirror?" She asked in her lovely voice. The college student nodded and ran as quickly as he could into the temple. When he returned he found Urd gently placing a strangely shaped object in the youth's mouth. "It will dissolve quickly so he doesn't have to swallow." The dark-skinned goddess said before turning to face Keiichi. "Give the mirror to Belldandy, I will be waiting for the two of you inside." Keiichi nodded before handing the mirror to his girlfriend. A soft blue glow enveloped them, and Keiichi soon found himself standing in Belldandy's room as the beautiful goddess gently levitated the youth's ravaged body above her as she dragged out an extra futon. Keiichi felt a sudden stab of jealousy that another male would be sleeping in Belldandy's room, but another glance at the grievous wounds that the boy had sustained put his paranoia at ease. "Um, Belldandy?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. The first-class goddess turned to face her mortal friend.

"Yes Keiichi?"

"Are you going to be up all night watching him?"

"Of course, I do not think he is in any condition to be left unattended!"

Keiichi nodded once more and helped Belldandy lay the youth onto the futon. It was definitely too small, and for the first time, Keiichi realized just how massive the boy was. His broad shoulders were too wide and overcame the edges of the mattress and his legs dangled over half a foot over the futon. "He didn't look nearly this huge outside…he's bigger than Tamiya!" Keiichi said somewhat jokingly. Belldandy smiled and waved her hand over the futon, which glowed softly for a few seconds and then grew dim. "There, that should fix the size issue, but now we need to cleanse his body and dress him with bandages…Could you please take off the remnants of his armor?" She asked sweetly as she gently began to clean the boy's wounds.

The coat of rings just seemed to disintigrate at Keiichi's touch, revealing further bruising. He turned to Belldandy, a frown etched upon his features. "Where did he come from and what happended to him?" He asked. Belldandy looked up into his brown eyes. "Even I do not know, his mind is closed to me by a shadowy fog, but I sense a demon's hand in what ever caused these injuries..." the goddess sighed as she finished swabbing down the boy's torso and began gently wrapping bandages around the youth's limp form. A sudden scream in the hallway however interupted the healing process, and moments later Skuld came bursting into the room, one of her trademarked bombs held in her hand. "Keiichi, get away from my sister!" she shreiked as she prepared to throw her explosive.

The sudden widening of Skuld's eyes told Keiichi that she had seen the boy's battered body as she slowly backed away. Belldandy quickly stood up and took a gentle step forward. Skuld's eyes were glistening with tears as she turned and vomited on the floor. "H-his side, what's wrong with his side?!" Skuld cried as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her. "I couldn't close the wound after I healed his ribs, but he is going to be okay. Urd is mixing up some medicine that should help to speed his recovery. Oh I'm so sorry Skuld, you should never have seen that..." Belldandy said solemnly as she stroked the young goddess's hair. Keiichi turned away from the sorrowful scene and gazed into the youth's face once more. For the first time he could see that his face was not twisted into a grimace of agony, but in a calm smile of farewell. Keiichi sighed and sat beside the wounded stranger.

_'Who are you?'_


	2. Oh! The Warrior Awakens!

'_Who are you_?'

Keiichi continued to gaze into the boy's battered face, utterly fascinated with the expression etched into his bloodied and swollen features. The sorrowful smile was untainted by the agony the individual must have felt upon receiving his brutal injuries. It was perplexing, how could this boy been smiling in the face of death, and why? '_I just don't understand…_' Keiichi thought sadly before sighing. Belldandy's gentle touch brought him out from the depths of his pondering. He turned to look into his girlfriend's heavenly blue eyes, now filled with her usual sense of serene calm. "Keiichi, would you be so kind as to find the poor boy's sword? I think it would be best for him to find something familiar waiting for him when he wakes up." The goddess asked with a heartwarming smile. The underclassman nodded, getting up from the tatami mats of Belldandy's bedroom before making his way unto the wooden planking of the hallway. He had barely taken a step when a resounding shout filled the air. "JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN SWORD YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Keiichi sighed inwardly. Urd's angry shouting was something that he heard every day. He found the goddess and her quarry in the sitting room. Sigel held the strange sword in her hands by the lengthy blade, the metal edge unable to cut through her hands while Urd grasped the massive hilt, attempting to wrench it from the android's grasp. However, even the goddess's strength was no match for the android's industrial grip.

Keiichi's timely arrival brought an awkward pause to the situation, though both parties still held the sword. "Keiichi, can you please tell this bucket of bolts to hand the sword over to me? I would be ever so grateful…" the dark-skinned goddess said, flashing a little leg and giving a seductive smile, and was rewarded with the blade being yanked out of her hands by its keeper. Sigel immediately turned about and presented the collage boy the sword. "Here it is…" she said simply as Keiichi's fingers gingerly wrapped about the sword's haft. Once again he found himself admiring the balance of the blade and its sheer size. Urd interrupted him, seizing the sword and tearing it from his grasp before sticking her tongue out at Sigel. To her annoyance, the pint-sized robot simply snatched the blade away from her triumphant hands again before returning it to Keiichi. Urd moved for it once more, but was cut off when Sigel smacked her upside the head, raising a rather nasty looking bump that rose through her long silvery hair. Keiichi took this as his cue to run as Urd immediately began to throw one of her legendary fits of rage. The underclassman did his best to avoid the inevitable lightning bolts and fireballs that erupted from Urd's tantrum and only narrowly avoided being singed for his efforts. He dove into Belldandy's room and slammed the paper screen door shut. Belldandy merely sighed. "I'll go calm them down…" The first-class goddess said, getting up from the boy's side and walking over to the sliding door. She turned back to Keiichi. "Please, watch him…" was all that she said before going out to confront her sister.

Keiichi sighed and leaned backwards, the massive sword resting at his side. This was all so out of place, why did strange people always enter his life these days? Why couldn't he and Belldandy have been left in peace? Keiichi let loose another sigh as the sound of furniture and pottery breaking suddenly ceased. '_At least that stopped for the moment…_' he thought as he absent mindedly gazed back at the wounded boy. Once again he couldn't help but wonder where he had come from. What skin wasn't bruised, ripped, burned or otherwise mutilated was fairly pale; perhaps he was American, or European. But that didn't explain why he was clad in chainmail and clutched a giant sword in his hands with an iron grip, or why he suddenly fell through the sky during a sudden mid-summer freak of a snowstorm. '_I'm never going to get an easy break, am I?_' Keiichi's moment of self-pity was cut short in that moment however as a loud groan snapped him out of his daze. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to the figure slowly rising from the futon.

"**BELLDANDY, HE'S WAKING UP!**"

The first class goddess was there the moment that Keiichi had cried out, bursting forth from the mirror on the far wall. The young warrior slowly eased himself upwards, clutching at his bandaged side, his eyes still swollen shut as the futon's cover fell away. Belldandy lurched forward and placed her hand on his forehead, and Urd came rushing through the door roughly a second later with one of her strange pills clutched in her dark hands. The boy moaned in pain before wincing as a sharp and fiery spear of agony tore into his side. His breaths were shaky and labored as he periodically gasped from his wounds sudden sting. Belldandy gently stroked the boy's matted hair as Urd handed her the medicine. "This should knock him out again, but I don't think that this dosage will keep someone of his size down for long…" A sudden wet cough rent the air, and a small trickle of blood dripped in a steady stream down onto the futon from the boy's lips. Belldandy cooed gently before slipping the pill into the wounded boy's mouth, her face etched with lines of concern as blood seeped onto her palm. A brief second later she heard the young warrior swallow and slowly began to inch his head down to the pillow, her soft hand cradling the poor boy's battered head the entire way. A small sigh escaped from his lips, and his breathing slowed. Before falling unconscious once more, he managed a single, strained sentence in an alien language, and all was peaceful once more. Urd wiped the sweat from her forehead and Belldandy gently squeezed the boy's hand. "Wh-what did he say?" Keiichi asked, hoping that the goddesses might be able to tell him. Belldandy took a deep breath before turning to her mortal boyfriend.

"_Where am I_?"


End file.
